


Baby Steps People

by NotoriousReign



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousReign/pseuds/NotoriousReign
Summary: Esme and Miles have a little heart-to-heart conversation. A much-needed one.
Relationships: Miles Hollingsworth III/Lola Pacini
Kudos: 11
Collections: Mola Hope Universe





	Baby Steps People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things We Can't Rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/638338) by drizzletomyhurricane. 



> This is set once more in the Things We Can't Rewrite universe where Lola and Miles keep the baby and name her Hope. Fair warning, although I don't rip Tristan to shreds or anything like that, but this is definitely not a pro-Triles or pro-Tristan fic. In my defence, it's not a pro-Zig fic either. 
> 
> Some things needed to be said about how the characters talked about Esme and I felt like writing some of it out here so enjoy!

* * *

“Hey Miles… do you remember that time you told me I didn’t know how to be with a guy without sleeping with them in defence of your little friendship with Lola? Welp...”

Esme pointedly stared right at the baby sitting on Miles’s lap.

He sighed. He knew this day would come eventually.

Hope was turning one years old in less than a month and Lola was going crazy. Planning a big party, always remembering something else they’d need for her. Right now he was waiting outside her restaurant to take them both to the park, but Lola had suddenly remembered a waiter that did party tricks she wanted to speak with. So now, here he was sitting next to Esme of all people.

He had many questions. Why was she out when she was supposed to be under house arrest? Why was Lola taking so long? Since when does a one-year-old even remember their first birthday party? But he held his tongue. Because technically… as annoying as Esme was, she wasn’t _wrong_. For once.

And for all her little snippy comments, she was also now suddenly wagging her fingers in front of a giggling Hope like she’d just forgotten what she said. Even… smiling. The smile hadn’t come from her comment.

“Guess I had that coming.”

“Had what coming?”

Miles chuckled. He turned away, staring out at the cool Autumn leaves that started to blow in the wind. 

“How’re you doing anyway?”

“Hmm?”

Esme looked up, a little dazed. She had to blink a bit, clear her throat.

“I mean… with the house arrest. And community service. And therapy--”

“I’m fine.” She cut him off, sharper than she probably meant for it to sound. “I mean… you know. Day by day.”

“I’m sorry I triggered you that day in class.”

She rolled her eyes and Miles could see a blush creeping up her neck. “I don’t even remember it.”

“But you remember what I said about you and Lola.”

Esme flashed him a wicked grin and saw that he was smirking now too. “Well… I’m sorry I got you hooked on drugs.”

“It wasn’t all you. I can’t exactly blame you for choices I made myself.”

“Thanks but… I’ve been a bitch.”

“You don’t deserve the way some people talk about you though.”

The blush worsened and she laughed. It came out in a hiccup.

“Look at you, you become a dad and suddenly you’re all smart.”

“Oh believe me, when you have a kid you grow up _fast_.”

They laughed together, which was weird. The last time he ever laughed with Esme was over two years earlier and they’d both been insanely high off drugs he'd rather not currently list in his head. He didn’t exactly even remember what they’d been laughing about then. All they wanted to do was forget and now he was in a place where he didn’t feel like forgetting stuff anymore.

Including his baby. Who spit up.

“Oh ew! Here...” Esme handed him a handkerchief from what looked like a Gucci purse, because of course it did.

Miles remembered then that her dad was pretty well-off. Not Hollingsworth rich, but not anywhere near poor. He wondered if he should ask about her home life, decided to just ask Frankie later. Now _that_ was a can of worms he wasn’t in the mood to unpack right now too.

He cleaned poor Hope up and thought about the terror and flurry of emotions that gripped him that fateful day when Lola told him she was pregnant. Time really did fly. Spit-up was nothing to him now.

“You should babysit her one day.”

Esme scoffed. “I guess our little bonding session’s over.”

Miles furrowed his eyebrows, finishing up with the cleaning. Hope cooed as if she did nothing wrong. “What do you mean? I’m not _joking_.”

“Miss Lola will be okay with that?”

“Well when your house arrest is over. And Esme...” He waited until she met his tired yet intense gaze. “I think we’re well passed the moment where people have the right to slut-shame you anymore. Especially me and Lola. I mean...” He gestured towards the baby again, dancing her on his leg a little to make her giggle.

And it made Esme giggle too. “That is very true. How are you two anyway?”

Miles peered out again, this time to the Cantina’s entrance. Lola was busying herself with her purse, making sure everything was still where she put it as she finally started to leave.

And he thought about the question. He really did. He had lived his life with his sexuality called into question because of his attraction and love towards Lola, from people who were supposed to understand him best. He’d thought he was a screwup for the longest time and then this little baby brought his family together in more ways than any of them could expect.

“I mean, you actually look pretty happy. Happier than when you were with me.”

Miles turned in surprise at the wistful tone. Was Esme fishing for compliments? He could see it a little in her eyes, as she started to watch Lola as well. Couldn’t exactly change a person overnight.

“I was happy with you. Sometimes.”

“You were _high_.”

“Yeah and so were you.” Miles laughed, nudging her. “Do you wanna hold her?”

“Oh my _God_ , I have been _waiting_ for you to offer already.”

She stretched out her hands eagerly, both of them relishing in Hope’s excited shriek of acknowledgement. Cradling her close, Hope looked a little comical in Esme’s arms. But the smile was genuine now, less joking. All her attention was on the baby.

“I am happy though. I know it’s stupid, especially since our relationship turned us into teenage parents, but I don’t feel like I’m… always wrong or different when I’m with Lola. I don’t _feel_ stupid.”

“I didn’t make you feel that way, did I?”

Now he knew she wasn’t fishing for compliments this time. She really did look sad. When Miles met her gaze, Esme looked away, distracting herself by kicking up her legs and playing with Hope.

“No. It wasn’t you.”

“You don’t have to lie Miles, I’m a big girl. I can take it.”

“Yeah. You are. At least you don’t hide behind your minority status _while_ you take it.”

When she did look up they exchanged knowing gazes. Zig. Tristan. They were more similar than they’d ever acknowledge. In a way Miles realized he and Esme were similar too. Both of them had craved validation from people that never defended them.

Now they were also both with people who _did_ defend and cherish them. It was exciting. Miles felt a surge of adrenaline, his heart flipping a surprising beat.

“Miles, oh my _God_.”

They both looked up as Lola’s shadow barely hit their knees. He made a mental note to later write about how much he adored her petite figure and tried not to chuckle at the thought. She was all bright eyes and flushed cheeks, the vibrant fuchsia blue hair popping under the sunlight. Miles couldn’t even name the amount of times she’d wistfully talk about dyeing her hair again during the pregnancy.

She had her arms stretched out and Miles watched as Esme replaced her open smile with a blank expression. Lola scooped Hope up, swinging her around.

“There’s my baby!”

“What took you so long?” He stood and pecked her lightly on the top of her blue head, not really caring about the wait after all.

Before the conversation started with Esme he’d dreaded the fact that she sat right next to him. But it turned out better than he expected. They had the chance to rehash some memories, finally putting them to rest. It was nice.

“Why haven’t you invited her already?” At Miles’s quizzical look, Lola rolled her eyes and turned to Esme excitedly. “His parents hired a pony-ride!”

“A pony-ride?” Esme drawled, eyebrows up in amusement.

“For Hope’s birthday! You’re coming right?”

A long pause ensued. Miles had completely forgotten to invite her, but then he’d assumed his sister already did it, or Esme would pop by unexpected. She was good at unexpected visits. Besides, he had _also_ figured she might not be allowed to go.

“I guess I’ll come for Frankie. You sure you want _Easy Esme_ along for the ride?”

Miles winced. Always had to put on a show. Again, he couldn’t blame her, but sometimes he wished that when an olive branch was extended, it’d just be taken. No fuss no muss.

Luckily, Lola saved the day. She was always phenomenal at that. She scoffed, not even taking the bait. “Esme… come on.” She gestured those big eyes towards the baby.

And the smile returned. Esme did have a nice smile when she wasn’t scheming or assuming the worst in people.

“You two are made for each other.”

“You are 100 percent correct.”

Miles leaned over and exchanged a wet kiss with Lola. The baby shrieked but they ignored her. When they parted, Lola was the one blushing.

Esme scrunched her nose. “Blegh, gross.”

“Oh, grow up.”

“I always do.” She stood then, tucking her purse under her arm. “I’ll see you guys there.”

“See you.” Lola waved.

They watched her leave, black braid bouncing a little more joyfully along the way. Miles was struck then with how grateful he was that Lola was there in his life. People didn’t give her enough credit with how smart and sociable she actually was, especially now that they’d both matured with a baby. Sure they didn’t trust that Esme was completely healed and gone from her old ways, but everyone deserved a second chance. Or third. Or fourth.

He loved Lola, that was for certain. It took a few mistakes of his own to finally be with the one who really cared about him.

“What was that all about?” Lola asked curiously.

They started to make their way back towards his car and Miles swung a protective arm over her shoulders.

“Just… burying some old wounds finally.”

“That’s good.” She smiled then, genuinely happy for him. He could tell too, he had learned to read all her expressions perfectly since the start of the pregnancy.

“Lemme ask you something though...” Miles paused. “Since when is a one-year-old big enough for a pony-ride?”

“Uh… the pony-ride’s for _me_. I deserve it.”

Miles laughed then, especially at how serious Lola sounded too.

Because she was right. They all deserved a fun pony-ride and – God he really hoped for this – a bouncy house too. They deserved happiness and Miles was glad he and Lola wouldn’t be the only happy ones at the party after all.

Baby steps people. Baby steps.

* * *


End file.
